


Darkness In Heaven

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Aziraphale doesn't love you Gabriel oh my god you killed his boyfriend, But not from Gabriel, Gabriel Has Issues (Good Omens), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, No Fluff, just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: Gabriel realized Aziraphale was in danger. Any worthless demon could easily tempt him into falling. It would be better if he was in Heaven, safe with his brothers and sisters. He reached out and grabbed Aziraphale's arm. "You're going back to Heaven and that's final."(Or alternatively: Aziraphale is back in Heaven and still sad; the self indulgent sequel to Damn It All)





	Darkness In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a very self indulgent sequel; if you haven't read Damn It All I suggest you do.
> 
> (Also Agi if you're reading this, hi)

Another year passes before Gabriel decides to finally take Aziraphale home. Heaven was still trying to get itself together, so he hoped Aziraphale would help. He walked inside the flat, ready to be with his angel. Gabriel wasn't expecting much when he went inside, but he didn't expect to see a mountain of pillows and blankets on the floor.

"Aziraphale?" He asked, pulling the blankets off. Soon he managed to find the angel buried underneath. He was asleep, clinging to one of the pillows.

"Aziraphale, wake up." He lifted the angel up. Aziraphale groaned as he let himself be put onto the couch. Gabriel took the opportunity to sit down and let Aziraphale's head rest on his shoulder. He had spent the past year learning about human intimacy since Aziraphale seemed to love them and how they interacted.

"...Gabriel?" Aziraphale asked. "What are you doing here?" He tried to move but Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder. He felt warm, secure. He hated it.

Gabriel smiled. "I'm here to take you home. It's been a year, remember?"

_ "One more year," Gabriel said through gritted teeth. "I'm giving you one more year and then I'm coming back to take you to Heaven." _

_ "Gabriel please-" _

_ "We will not discuss it further." He cut Aziraphale off. _

Aziraphale could vividly remember when Gabriel had told him that. Had it really been a year already? He thought he had more time. Aziraphale rarely slept, but he couldn't find a reason to do anything else. It was too late to try and return to his bookshop and continue life.

He quickly got up, tripping over the mess he had made. It wasn't his fault Crowley had really soft blankets. "I believe I told you I was staying here."

Gabriel sighed, and looked at him with weary eyes. "We've been waiting for too long. It's quite clear now that staying here is only hurting you." He smiles again, ready to finally hold Aziraphale after so long.

Aziraphale shook his head. "No."

Gabriel frowned. "No? Aziraphale, don't be ridiculous. You can't still believe that demon loved you."

"I remember telling you before he has a name!" Aziraphale yelled, something he rarely did around the Archangel. "His name is Crowley and I know he loved me."

Gabriel realized Aziraphale was in danger. Any worthless demon could easily tempt him into falling. It would be better if he was in Heaven, safe with his brothers and sisters. He reached out and grabbed Aziraphale's arm. "You're going back to Heaven and that's final." 

The angel yelled and pushed and cried but was ignored as Gabriel snapped his fingers.

___

Being in Heaven didn't change a single thing. Aziraphale still hid in Gabriel's room (the Archangel rarely used it so he gave it to him) and wouldn't leave. Gabriel knew Aziraphale was mad and he wished he could see the truth.

"Gabriel, if you don't try to talk to him then he'll never leave." Michael told him. She was getting annoyed with Gabriel not making an effort to get Aziraphale out.

"You don't understand Michael. He doesn't want to see me." Gabriel said. They were both on Earth, a simple check in to make sure Raphael was actually doing his job. "I need you to talk to him for me."

"What would I even tell him?" Michael asked. She nods at Raphael, who is waiting for them across the street.

Gabriel makes an exasperated noise. "I don't know! Just say something that will get him out of there."

When they went back to Heaven, Michael went straight to Gabriel's room. She knocked on the door, hoping Aziraphale wasn't asleep (it seemed to be the only thing the angel would do). She hears a noise from inside, and takes it as an invitation to go in.

The door opened slowly, and light filled the dark room. There were supposed to be windows but it seemed like Aziraphale miracled them away. She sighed and snapped her fingers, and the windows were in their proper places. Aziraphale winced as the room becomes brighter.

His back was turned away from the door, blankets piled on top of him. "Gabriel I'll say it again-"

He stopped himself when he turned around and saw that it's not Gabriel. Michael closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed.

"You've been sleeping for a while now. What's so interesting about it? You must be bored by now." She asked him. Aziraphale shrugged. Sleeping was a good way to relax until you get nightmares of your best friend dying and he told her exactly that (well, he left out the part about his best friend dying).

"If Gabriel sent you, I'm not leaving." He told her. "Just because you're forcing me to stay in Heaven doesn't mean you can force me to leave here."

"Of course." Michael said, and her voice wavered slightly because she starts to blame herself for Aziraphale ending up like this. It was pathetic really. She knew Aziraphale was a bit of an odd angel, but for him to fraternize with a demon and keep quiet about it? She should have paid more attention. "I believe you should get out though. Stretching your wings for a bit won't do you any harm."

He thinks about it for a bit, tries to force himself to listen to her because he knows what he's doing isn't healthy. Crowley wouldn't want him to act like this, but he couldn't help it. "Maybe I'll do that later."

Michael smiles. It's a start, and maybe soon Aziraphale will be back to normal. She leaves him alone for now and tells Gabriel the good news.

It took some time before Aziraphale was ready to leave. Heaven always felt empty, and it was nothing like his bookshop, which was stuffed with books. Heaven also had a way of filling Aziraphale with dread, which is why he preferred Earth. The people were nicer, there were beautiful colors, and Crowley would be by his side.

Now, Crowley was gone, and the world was suddenly dark and everything lost meaning. Food tasted bland and alcohol couldn't lessen the pain.

He pushed those thoughts away. He was making an effort, wasn't he? He was trying to move on because everyone else but him could do it. He ended up bumping into Uriel, who was on her way to see Aziraphale.

Uriel had a harder time accepting that Aziraphale was fraternizing with demons. She had a harder time accepting the fact that he was on Earth grieving. Like the others, she had blamed herself because she never connected the dots sooner. Uriel just wanted her brother back, the sweet angel she knew before, not the one in front of her that has wasted tears on a demon.

"Aziraphale! It's good to see you." She exclaimed, trapping the angel in a hug (she also learnt about human intimacy with Gabriel as well as other information). She felt proud of him, because it was a step towards normalcy. She ignored his dull eyes and fake smile.

"I just needed a change of scenery." Aziraphale said. He returned the hug, feeling awkward as he watches Uriel's face light up. Might as well let her believe he was fine. 

He continued his walk with Uriel by his side. She tried to impress him with the knowledge she's learned, blissfully unaware of how badly he wanted her to leave.

"I think I'm starting to understand why you love Earth so much." Uriel said, thinking about everything she learned.

"Then let me go back." He tells her. His voice sounded so frail and defeated that she was ready to let him go back. But, she was still an angel and had orders she couldn't disobey.

"I'm sorry," She stopped walking and held his hands gently, afraid he might break if she wasn't careful. "Gabriel's orders. I can't let you leave."

Later, she tried to not think about how Aziraphale's face saddened and distracted herself with paperwork.

___

Gabriel might have, as the humans call it, fucked up.

He didn't mean to hurt Aziraphale, he was just trying to get the angel to realize how pathetic it is to cry over a demon. Somehow, that was the trigger that caused Aziraphale to scream at him. He never screamed at Gabriel. He used to be so docile, happily doing his assignments and never complained.

It was clearly the demon's fault Aziraphale was like this. Demons were masters of manipulation, everything that came out of their mouths were lies and false promises. Yet Aziraphale, sweet and innocent Aziraphale, believed every single word that came out of Crowley's mouth. It wasn't Aziraphale's fault, no, Aziraphale was the victim. All Gabriel wanted to do was help.

And at first, Gabriel ignored Aziraphale clinging to Raphael. It was good to see him slowly stop hiding. But when he looked closer, he could see it. Small smiles that were usually reserved for thoughts of Crowley, bottles of wine hidden in his room, Raphael slowly coming back to Heaven, and much more. It didn't help that Raphael almost looked like the demon, the only differences were his blue eyes and freckles.

But then he realized why Aziraphale was always with Raphael. He figured it out when Raphael asked him outright if he could take Aziraphale back down to Earth.

"Gabriel, he talks about Earth like it's more of a home than his actual home!" Raphael said, gesturing to how empty Heaven was. "He can't handle being up here, at least let him go back for a day or two. I'd keep watch!"

Gabriel shook his head and dismissed him. How could he be so stupid? Aziraphale wanting to go back to Earth was fine, maybe he would have allowed it. But for Aziraphale to try and get another angel to fall? Well, that was a stretch, and Gabriel hoped that wasn't the case. However, it seemed like the only possible reason why Aziraphale would hang around someone that, according to the angel himself, brought back painful memories.

So he confronted Aziraphale about it. He asked him what he was planning, and maybe he said something wrong because Aziraphale wouldn't listen to a word he said.

"Aziraphale, you-" Gabriel tried to speak to him but the angel kept cutting him off, angry that Gabriel would even think he would hurt someone else.

(And maybe he did think about it, once or twice. But he would never act on those thoughts.)

"You were used, and you're going to have a hard time understanding that but it's ok!" Gabriel tried to reason, desperate to calm him down. "Heaven still accepts you. We, no, _ I _ want to save you from falling."

"I never wanted you to save me!" Aziraphale yelled. "I wanted to fall but for some reason you want me alive. I already know what you think of me, you hate me!"

That hurt. Gabriel flinched hearing that, did Aziraphale really think that?

"Angel, that's stupid. I don't hate you." He didn't mean to say angel, but it slipped out.

"Don't you dare call me that again." Aziraphale hissed, and Gabriel wonders if God is listening because he needs guidance.

"Give me one reason why you should care about me." Aziraphale asks, and the room gets colder.

Now would be a good time to mention that Gabriel doesn't act irrationally. However, in the heat of the moment he came to the conclusion that confessing would help.

"Because I love you, Aziraphale. That's how I know that demon didn't love you, he filled your head with lies!"

Silence filled the room. Gabriel couldn't find it in him to look Aziraphale in the eyes. Eventually Aziraphale broke the silence.

"You already know who I gave my heart too."

And with those words Gabriel breaks a second time. 


End file.
